An eventful Winter
by SeaShinobi
Summary: Starish gets a break during winter. How will that go ? What happens with the love they all have for Haruka ? Yaoi in the later chapters. Read and enjoy . TokiyaxOtoya ; RenxMasato;ShouxNatsuki . And a bit more ;) I do not own Uta no Prince-sama (not even one friggin' boy dammit ! ) Rated M because I write without thinking
1. Intro to our story

Winter. Pretty cold , but not too was a blanket of snow outside .

**Starish** had recieved a winter brake. Well , kind of . That meant they didn't have to go to any group events ; as individuals they still had a bit of work to do . Even though they had more free time than usual , the guys still rehearsed almost everyday . It was a little harder though , since they weren't living together in a building anymore , and they were all scattered around the city . But because renting is expensive they decided they'd at least continue being roommates -Tokiya with Otoya , Ren with Masato and Natsuki with Shou. Cecil lived with Camus , I know right , that's a surprise ! But he said that he wanted to learn more about being an idol , and after flattering Camus a lot, he managed to get him to accept living together, I'm not sure if you could call it that though , since Cecil was almost a maid since he was the one who did the cleaning. Not because he wanted to , but because that was one of Camus's rules . As for Haruka , she lived alone . But not really , her place was an apartment , and can you guess who her next-door neighbour was ? Yep , it was Tomo-chan .

And so our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1 : A full schedule

_**Rrring,rring ! Rrring , rring !**_

''Oh shit ! I'm up ! '' jumped Tokiya who was sleeping on the couch just moments ago . He searched for his phone , just to realize it was in his shirt's pocket , answered it and said hello (duh).  
''Hello , Ichinose speaking ! Mhm . Yes. I understand. No . Well , that is ... Ah , yes , sounds perfect. Thank you . Yes you too . Good day ! '' and then he hung up . With a frown on his face.

''Tokiyaaa~ ! '' Otoya's morning call , that was .  
''Good morning Otoya . Did I wake you ?''  
''No ...Well , yes , but my subconcious was already planning to wake up .'' said Otoya with a wide smile , though Tokiya was pretty sure his roommate had no idea what he was saying and probably just picked that up from TV or something.  
''Soooo~ Tokiyaaaa ~ ! Who was that?''

Even though it was none of his business , Tokiya answered him , because he knew that the boy wouldn't leave him alone unless he did . And he didn't need to see Otoya pout this early in the morning.  
''Well , I was supposed to start filming a comercial-series on Tuesday . Every Tuesday and Thursday for 3 weeks , a few hours starting midday . They've changed that though ...''  
For those of you who do not know , a comercial-series = 2 or more comercials starring the same actor for the same product with different scenarios. Otoya did not know this , but he some-how understood it was supposed to be filming something .  
''And ?'' said Otoya , who had noticed Tokiya's weird frown earlier.  
''Well... now it'll be everyday this week and 2 days next week , for how many hours the producers want to , starting in the morning. ''

Otoya's energetic smile turned sad . He knew Tokiya always worked like a mule ... I mean , the lad fell asleep on the couch last night.  
''Do you have to do it ?'' asked a curios Otoya .  
''Well...yeah. It'll be really good for Starish.'' answered Tokiya forcing a weak smile. ''4 Christmas comercials starring me... ''  
There was a long pause. The silence wasn't awkward because the two were so used to each other .

''You hungry?'' asked the dark-haired one of the two , to change the subject.  
Otoya nodded. They both went to their small kitchen. They prepared something to eat and sat themselves down and starting talking. Small stuff , just normal , friendly chit-chat.  
''I had a weird dream last night. ''  
''Right. What was it ?'' Tokiya knew how much Otoya loved these moments when they were like family, so he played along . It seemed as if he suddenly became talkative for Otoya.  
''Well , a long time ago Natsuki forced Shou to wear a frog cap . And in my dream Natsuki was dressed like a yellow frog, running after Shou with a sandwich , and Shou was dressed in a purple frog with green spots telling him not to come any closer with that toxic thing.''  
Tokiya couldn't help but giggle.  
''That actually happened last night you know ! ''  
''Huh...It did ?''  
''Yeah . We came in late last night exactly because Natsuki wanted to get Shou to be cute and forced him to get dressed as a frog and after they took a few pictures he wanted to force poor Shou to eat a sandwich made by him . And then he turned into Satsuki . Do you really not remember ?''

Otoya had to think a little. ''Hmmmm, reallyy~ ... I thought it was all a dream. ''  
Tokiya shook his head in amusement. Otoya was close to useless after midnight; like a little kid .  
Tokiya attempted a joke:''What are you going to do when we'll have late night concerts and events ?''  
''THAT'S RIGHT !'' yelled Otoya making a remembering gesture. ''I have that party I need to go to tonight ...''  
Tokiya raised a brow. Party? Otoya ? It's as if you'd say :strip club and cow .  
''I totally forgot . I was invited to a party , as a vip . It's gonna be at this fancy club , with all sorts of people . It's after midnight, too .''  
Tokiya almost choked on his slice of bread with jam. He was exauhsted , he had work early in the morning for God knows how long , and now he had to babysit his roommate at a party . Of course Otoya never asked for that , but Icchi (as Ren would say) just couldn't bring himself to let Otoya go alone. He could have asked someone to go with him , like Reiji or someone , but that didn't cross his mind .  
''What are we going to wear ?'' he asked .  
Otoya looked confused for a second , then he jumped out of his chair. He really did , just like that, he jumped.  
_''Yaaay~ Tokiya's coming with me !''_  
_


	3. Chapter 2: Coffee and Words

_A beautiful lady. A beautiful dinner. A beautiful dream. That was what Jinguji Ren was experiencing but then..._  
''Breakfast Jinguji ! ''  
And so he awoke. He knew this was routine with his roommate so he let it go . He went to the bathroom , washed himself , got dressed and proceeded to the kitchen.

'' 'Morning , my dear Masayan.'' greeted Ren while stretching his arms .''May I give you a morning kissu ? ''  
''Only if you want me to cut your lips and add them to the breakfast menu.'' answered Masato with a glare.  
Ren smirked , as usual . He just loved pissing Masato off .  
Breakfast was splendid . A fresh salad with a pretty big omlette and as always a cup of coffee .

''Did you hear ? ''  
''Yes , I did.''  
''Are you going ?''  
''Well, I owe my father at least that much .''  
''True. I don't owe my brother anything, but I'll go .'' finished Ren with a sip out of his mug.  
I'd love to explain what's going on, but I'm not gonna. It'll be a surprise. And I'm pretty sure you already guessed what it's about , if not , you'll see.  
Masato burst into laughter. Ren just looked at him as if he were crazy , snorted and asked:  
''What's wrong Masato ?''  
''J-jinguji . Is that , he tried to calm his laughter , a bite mark from Satsuki ?'' he said pointing to Ren's forearm .  
Ren made a sour face .  
''Yeah ... Who would've thought the bastard was so agressive ? '' he touched the deep marks on his arm.''I wouldn't have minded it if they were from a lady ...but ...''  
Both of them started laughing .

When they were both finished , Masato asked Ren to help with the dishes .


	4. Chapter 3: Tea for the Fatigue

_Shou was awake_ . He looked over only to see Natsuki wasn't. Even though Natsuki was usually the first one up . It was understandable since it was his body that tired out , even if it was Satsuki's mind . The little blond decided to let his rommate sleep . Besides , this was a perfect opportunity for him to eat breakfast without having to think of a way to avoid Natsuki's cooking.  
After he got dressed , he decided he was going to eat cereal . And not the ceral in squid Natsuki makes , but real Cereal with milk .  
He ate , then he washed the dishes , and decided to make some tea for Natsuki . The morning chant of : ''Ohayo Taiyo-sama ! '' followed by ''Ouch ! ''

**Yep , Natsuki woke up .**

The tea was ready , so Shou decided to be nice and give him the tea in bed.  
''Here you go Natsuki.'' said Shou.  
''Awww Shou-chan , you're so cute when you're nice to me ! ''  
''Stop it and drink your damn tea ! ''  
Then Natsuki asked why he was fatigue , to which Shou told him it was because he ran a lot last night , leaving out the Satsuki part. He didn't try to lie , because he was terrible at that.  
''What are your plans for todayyyy~ Shou-chan ? '' asked a very curious Natsuki who was now finishing his breakfast , which Shou was nice enough to make.

''I'm going out.''  
''Where tooo ~ ? ''  
''Doesn't matter. What are you gonna do ? '''  
Natsuki really wanted to know what his precious , kawaii little Shou-chan was gonna do , but after Shou-chan asked what he was gonna do , he decided to first answer that , but then he forgot about his own question.  
''Lay in bed... My mind feels great , but my body feels terrible.''  
_Shou nodded._


	5. Chapter 4: Lay me down in his bed

_It was a little past 9pm_. Tokiya told Otoya to go shower and to get dressed. In the meantime , Tokiya was picking an outfit for the evening. After Otoya was done , it was the dark-haired one's turn.

Otoya walked around the room , thinking about what he should wear when he spotted Tokiya's outfit . Black jeans , white jacket , black shirt . He thought it would be nice if his outfit matched his fellow's .  
So Otoya's outfit was the following : White jeans , black jacket , white shirt , and a black with white spots bowtie , simply because the boy liked bowties .

Tokiya looked at Otoya with a cute smile on his face , he didn't know that , but I'm telling you he was . Then he got dressed , and they both looked really , really sharp.

Next thing you know , it was 11:22pm. They got out of the house and waited for their cab to arrive. Traffic wasn't as bad as you'd think so they got there just before midnight.  
Now imagine the place . From the outside : a dark building , with a huge metal door. The name : Extravagantz . Inside : Dark , with two bars which would have been facing each other across the room , if there weren't so many people. A super large dance-floor and what-not. The only lights were either purple or orange . Now , think about Tokiya in that place (whitout Otoya ) ; you like what you see don'tcha ? Mhm me too . Think about Otoya;  
I know ! Poor thing , let's go save him !;Okay so I've made my point .

The moment they entered , Otoya looked ...well ... like he didn't know what was going on , but in a good way . Tokiya knew all too well what was going on , it smelled like booze and smoke , with a bit of sweat and it was full of people in expensive clothes . A lot of these people weren't even adults and yet , the drinks were being passed to everyone .

The first hour wasn't really bad , a lot of fangirls came to say hello and to take pictures . Some artists came to make small-talk , saying stuff like ''I hope we can work together one day'' and all that. Icchi (yes I'm gonna call him that from time to time) , was doing all the talking , while Otoya only smiled and nodded , only saying a few things ocasionally.

Then , when Tokiya looked away for just 1 minute , Otoya got hold of champagne . Not the normal kind , but the really expensive , ''get-drunk '' kind. He didn't know exactly what it was , and so had no idea how to drink it .He just gulped the whole glass. The taste wasn't what one would call bad , so he asked for another , like a little kid would ask for another candy bar, and gulped that one too . Now , some of you might not know , but one is supposed to drink the said beverage slowly , with small sips . And drinking more than 1 glass isn't something a lot of people do . Also champagne has a lot of alchool . So you can imagine , our poor , little , beloved Otoya got ...well...wasted.  
Good thing Tokiya looked at him when he did , because someone bumped into the the red-head and he was going to fall , but Tokiya caught him.  
Looking at Otoya's face , you could see something was wrong.  
''What did y- Sweet Jesus ! '' the smell of alchool had hit Tokiya .  
''This is ...fun~ !'' yelled an extra-energic Otoya as he got up and ran twords the dance-floor .There he kinda , sorta started dancing . Weird moves combined with idol moves . People started looking at him . Icchi ran after him, grabbed him and pulled him away from the crowd , somewhere in a corner.  
''We're going home . Okay , Otoya ? '' even though Tokiya was frustrated, he tried to sound as nice as possible.  
''D-do you want to go home? ''  
Tokiya nodded with a weak smile on his face .  
''Okay...''  
And so they left. But not before our sweet Otoya yelled **''GOODNIGHT ! PEOPLE OF THE CLUB!'**' while waving frantically.  
Little Otoya fell asleep in the cab , and so , Tokiya was forced to carry him upstairs to their apartment (second floor) .

_It was 2:01am_ when they reached the door. Icchi was really tired , and not only because he carried his roommate up the stairs.  
He laid Otoya on his bed , but he didn't have enough strength left to go over to his own bed , so he just fell over next to Otoya.


	6. Chapter 5 : The Kids they never were

We all know how Ren and Masa met. At a social event . Well today , monday that is , is the anniversery of that very event. It is only natural that Ren and Masa attend it to .

_Ren was dressed in a black tux with a white shirt and an orange tie , and Masa was dressed in a black tux with a blue shirt and a white with blue stripes tie . They were both very handsome , just so you know._  
A limo came for Ren , and another came for Masato.  
The place was an uncanny resemblance with the venue from last time.  
This time , because they were older , they had to shake hands and talk to a lot of boring , important, rich people . But then , when the people started dancing , they stopped any kind of activity and just leaned against the wall , both of them .  
''Boring , huh ?'' asked Jinguji-san.  
''Indeed.'' answered Hijirikawa-san.  
''Wanna dance ?''  
''Want me to cut your hands off ?''  
''C'mon , it'll be fun . We'll get all kinds of weird looks coming our way. ''  
''That's exactly why I'm not doing it . ''

Then they just waited , for nothing, but they waited .And then , this some-what faster tune came on . And Ren smirked .

''Let's go Masa ! ''  
Masato hesitated for a moment , but then he just let himself become a child , not the child he was , brought up by his strict father, but the happy child which he wished he could have been

Ren grabbed Masato by his wrist , pulled him in the middle of the dance floor , let his wrist go , and they started dancing . A very interesing dance indeed , would have been what all of those rich people thought . But in reality , it was that sexy dance that gets girls (and boys) to die in a pool of blood , from a nosebleed. Yep , I belive you know what I'm talking about . And of course , they even touched each other at times , just because they wanted to see the shocked looks of everyone . But then Ren's brother stopped the music.

The flirt and his friend had the same thought , and started running . They got out of the building and just ran . Untill they reached this , small , forest-like part of the venue . It was a beautiful portion of the place . Not dark at all and yet , not too sunny .  
The two let themselves fall to the ground , under a tree and started laughing .  
''See how fun things can get when you loosen up , Masayan ? ''  
Masayan , did not respond for he was too busy laughing.  
''Your brother's gonna scold you , Jinguji.''  
''Like I care .''  
And they continued laughing , up to a point , where , because of the fast movements of their heads while laughing , t_heir foreheads touched , and they just paused there._


	7. Chapter 6: Calm the beast

**BAM** **!** , the door slam shut behind Shou.

''Shoouu-chaaan~ That you ?''  
''Naaah, it my mum ! '' answered a clearly pissed ; very pissed Shou.  
Natsuki put his book down , and got up with a whisper of ''ouch , ouch '' , found Shou in the living room and :  
''What's wrong , Shou-chan ?'' he questioned with a very serious tone.  
''Nothing Natsuki , go sleep . ''

''I've been doing that all day .''

**Shou really was pissed. What was wrong ? I belive we all want to know. Well , I already know, but let me tell you how Natsuki found out . And so you'll all find out too.**

''Then get out ! '' Shou yelled  
''That's exactly what** we're** going to do ! '' announced Natsuki ,which quickly got dressed and dragged the little ,angry blond outside.

''Now what?'' asked Shou after letting himself get dragged to a park , close to their place.  
''Well , you're going to tell me , evertything.''  
''Forget about it .''  
It was cold and Shou wanted to go home , but there was no chance of escape with Natsuki . After a lot of glaring between the two , the younger one finally exploded  
''FINE ! FINE ! Wanna know what's wrong ? Huh ? Remember when I told you I was busy , these last 6 Wednesdays ? I was writing back to a fan . A pretty girl , my age . I really liked her . And well ... Crap ...I asked her to meet me , she said she'd come with a friend. And ...Ah , dammit '' Shou needed a bit of time to breathe , time in which Natsuki came closer and put his arm around him .  
''Her and her stupid friend ...said I was even shorter than I seemed on stage . I tried to ignore that , but ...she said she didn't like short guys . '' Shou finished yelling, got up and starting throwing snow around . When he planned to kick the snow, something stopped him .

_Natsuki's arms were around Shou's waist, not like they usually are , leaving him without air , but a tender embrace which instantly calmed the little one down._


	8. Chapter 7: God in his arms

It was 7:31am when Tokiya woke up. The first thing he saw was someone's redhair . Otoya was resting his head on Tokiya's chest . He didn't know what to do . Wake him , or not. There were still 3 hours untill he had to go to work , so he decided he disturb his roommate.

''Hm? To-Tokiya ?'' it seemed Otoya had just woken up . ''What happened ?''

''It doesn't matter...''

Otoya didn't question further , he tried to get up , but when he was just about to stand , he fell and made eye contact with Tokiya .  
Moments later , Tokiya leaned twords his younger roommate and kissed him . A slight peck on the lips to which Otoya didn't resist , in fact, he kissed back .  
After looking at each other for another several moments , they kissed again. This time with a little bit of tongue. It was Otoya's first time , and even if it wasn't HAYATO's first time , it was Tokiya's. They both enjoyed it . More than they would have ever thought was possible. The warmth , the comfort , the softness.

_''I'm sorry ...''_ interrupted Tokiya  
''Tokiya...''  
That feeling . Tokiya felt so good. He knew it was wrong , but it was right . He was confused but he liked it . It was something incredible . Looking at the red-head , all he wanted to do is kiss him again .

It was really weird . It was Otoya's first kiss , he never imagined it'd be with a guy . But he didn't even think about regretting it. It was perfect , he thought. He remembered he was resting his head on Tokiya , and how nice it felt. It was like forever started in Tokiya's arms .

Tokiya got up . So did Otoya . He watched the dark-haired male walk to the door, which was closed.  
''Wait ! '' and with that he embraced Tokiya tightly . ''I liked that...''

Tokiya didn't want to but , he chuckled. Otoya raised his head , that instant Tokiya grabbed his chin and pulled him in a deep kiss , and then before you know it , Tokiya had pinned Otoya against the door , kissing him , on his forehead , moving down to his cheeks and lips and onto the neck.  
Otoya liked it so very much . Indeed he did . But he wanted Tokiya to feel this good to , so he raised his partner's head with both hands , kissed his lips , and switched roles , pinning the dark-haired against the door. What Otoya didn't realize is that he was more agressive than Tokiya . When he got to the neck , he starting biting , and he even bit as hard as to have Tokiya shiver a little , but neither of them paid attention to that .

Icchi knew Otoya had no idea what he was doing , so he took the lead . He took his own shirt off , then he took the red-head's off . Otoya had moved up , kissing Tokiya on the lips , to which he responded full of passion . Tokiya went lower though , passing the neck , he got to the chest , where he started playing with Otoya's nipples . One with the mouth , the other with his hand. Gently stroking one , while wildly licking and biting the younger one started breathing heavily as he felt heat travel through his body . Now , you might be wondering , where did Tokiya learn how to do this ? Answer is , he didn't! It just came to him.

Somehow they were both on the floor , when Otoya was getting teased by Tokiya . Both of them were left in their boxers , both were hard , and one was getting teased (a yaoi fangirls dream xD ) . Thinking this was how it's supposed to be done , the little one didn't complain about the teasing , but when he felt his private getting stroked and squeezed in every way through his underwear , he felt like going crazy ,not knowing why though.  
After a bit of teasing , Icchi got down to business. And I mean it. He kissed Otoya one last time ,before pulling his boxers down and started playing around with the red-heads he started a blow-job while petting the balls.

(a little later)  
One finger in. Otoya let out a little sound. Two fingers in , another sound , this time louder. Three fingers in ,a scream .Before moving his fingers around , Tokiya gave the little one some time to adjust to the feeling , then started searching for that one spot.  
(a little later, again )  
Tokiya penetrated Otoya . That feeling . It hurt , but he completely ignored that. He felt ...He felt like God . Tokiya was kissing him ,while going at a pretty good speed . And then guess what happened ? You'll never guess , so I'll tell you ; Tokiya leaned over and asked :  
''Can I go faster ?'' to which Otoya answered ''mhm'' .

The deed was done . Tokiya took away Otoya's purity . But who gave a fuck about that ? Not them , and certainly not us . Tokiya felt fulfilled and Otoya felt safe in this person's arms. They both found home . But they didn't exactly know how to explain that . Or how to react to what just happened . So they both just laid there. On the floor. Naked.


	9. Chapter 8: Cooking and a Bull

Ren was looking at Masato and Masato was looking at Ren , foreheads still touching. The more experienced one of the two decided to bite the bullet and leaned forward , just a bit , that was when Masato ''woke up'' . He stopped Ren by gently pushing his shoulder and said : ''No. Stop it. '' in a hushed voice , that Ren hardly heard.

He knew this wasn't right , but it certainly felt that way. Looking into his blue-haired friend's eyes , everything else disappeared , it was just them . No trees , no grass , no sky . But when he got pushed , the feeling changed and the world was back to normal.  
''Yeah, sorry. Let's get outta here.''  
They took a cab back home , one of them sitting in the front and the other in the back , not saying a single word except for their adress to the cabby.

Back home , Ren shut himself in their shared room and started playing darts , while Masato took everything out of the fridge and began cooking.  
While cooking , Masato thought about what had happened eariler. He couldn't belive Ren tried to ...kiss him... The flirtatious bastard , messing with him like that.  
''_Maybe I really should have cut his hand and lips off when I had the chance_ .'' he mumbled to himself  
A few hours later , the kitchen smelled great and was filled with tens of platters , a few bowls , a pot and 2 small plates, which were also filled with food.  
Masato wanted to cook more , but when he opened the fridge , it was empty.  
_''I wonder if he'll starve if I don't feed him.''_ he mumbled once again , with a tiny , amused smile on his face , while he took his apron off. ''Jinguji. Food's ready.''  
Moments later , Ren entered the kitchen :  
''That smells great , what'cha mak- Holy mother of- Is that lemon tiramisu ? ''  
Masato nodded and, while taking a plate for himself added : ''Help yourself''

The orange-haired man hated this awkward silence, so he thought he'd find something to talk about : '' Did you empty the fridge Masayan ? '' he joked , but that made Masato choke on his potato . Ren found that amusing and started laughing ''So you did empty the fridge , we're going to have to go shopping later. Or tomorrow'' he quickly added after looking at the clock.  
Not much later Masato suddnely asked : ''You tried to kiss me , didn't you ? ''  
''Yes.''  
''Why?''  
''Impulse , I guess.''  
_''I-impulse_ ?'' , Masato repeated , sounding offended. '' You would kiss a man out of impulse ?''  
''I-uh ...''  
''You've known me for years , you live with me and when I ask you _why you tried to kiss me_ , you say it was out of impulse ? You're really an asshole.''he growled , without raising his voice too much.  
Ren doesn't usually mind it when Masa calls him names , but this time , the words sounded cold and distant and it was really hurting him.

''Why are you so upset about this ? Might it be that ... you actually ... like me ? ''  
Masato's blue head now had a matching red face to go with it. He blushed like a tsundere and responded : ''Of course not ! Are you an idiot ? Don't answer that , I know you are.''  
Ren smirked . It was so obvious.  
''Ah , _my little Masayan_ , it matters not if you try to hide it or not , I can read right through you.'' he informed his roommate, with a very serious and at the same not at all serious face, as he got up and walked to Masato's side of the table .  
_''Now , how about we take a break from eating and do something else ? '_' proposed Ren as he began stroking his friend's hair. ''Don't try to stop me this time.''  
As soon as he was done saying that , Masato turned around and grabbed Ren by his neck while jumping into a kiss.

Still kissing , they made their way to the living room, where they started stripping. First thing to go : the shirt. Ren took his shirt off , then took his partner's off. Now that there was nothing getting in the way , he set off to discover the rest of the blue-haired man . Kissing his neck , niples and stomach all over then moving back up to the mouth. Masato was also ready to discover his partner as he kissed down , hurrying to take the orange-haired man's pants off. Several seconds later , Masato was stroking , sucking and licking Ren's cock , enjoying his sexy moans.  
When Blue came up Orange went down , took Masa's pants off and started doing the same thing Masa did a few minutes ago. Masato's moans were not as sexy as Ren's but they were cute , or at least that's what Ren thought everytime he heard them . They started low-pitched went higher for a bit and then a final , tremored low-pitched sound.  
That was done too , now it was time to get serious. Masato got pushed on to the couch , felt warm breath hitting his ear and heard a soft whisper :  
''I'm gonng go in now. It might be a little rough , since I haven't got any lube.''  
*** * ***  
_''AA-AH ! D-don't s-stop Jin-gu-jeeeh !_ ''  
Jinguji took that as a sign to go faster , and so began thrusting himself into Hijirikawa. The moans that Ren let out were followed by Masato's cries of pleasure, which Ren had fallen in love with.  
But soon enough that came to an end as well:  
''I-I ...R-ren ! ''  
''Me too.'' he remarked.  
*** * ***  
Sun was getting in through the window and woke Ren up. He realized they were still in the living room , but not on the couch , on the floor.

Masato had his face buried in his partner's neck so he didn't wake up. But when he did , he felt how someone was gently playing with his hair.  
''Stop it Jinguji.'' he ordered with a muffled voice  
''Hehe , that's not what you said last night.'' Without having to move his head from Ren's neck , Masato greeted that phrase with a punch in the chest  
''**Ouch**.You know we have to go shopping, right ?''  
_''5 more minutes.''_


End file.
